Summer Time in Pallet Town
by ThePalletTownKid
Summary: Ash, Dawn, and Brock decided to take a break from the Sinnoh League to have a summer bash in Pallet Town. Where they meet up with old friends and made some new ones. Mostly AAML,some Drew/May, Max/Dawn


**Summary: **Ash, Dawn, and Brock decided to take a break from the Sinnoh League to have a summer bash in Pallet Town. Where they meet up with old friends and made some new ones.

**A/N:** This will be my first time writing about people other than Ash and Misty, so if anything seen OOC let me know. This will be an five chapters story. And a another thing, I haven't been following the show closely since Misty left, and I completely stop watching when they change the voice actors so if the timeline is miss up please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Pokemon

**Age:**

Ash: 16

Misty:17

Brock: 19

Drew:15

May:15

Max:11

Dawn:11

**Chapter Song: **Float On by Goldspot

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

Today, we follow our heroes;Ash, Brock, and Dawn on their journey as they stop by Pallet Town for the summer.

"Ah summer time!" say Ash excitedly "My favor time of the year and I can't wait to see everyone back home again."

"PIKACHU!" jump Ash's most trusted Pokemon in agreement.

"Summer also mean; sunshine, beaches, vollyball, and the the girls in bikini." drool Brock.

Everyone in the group sweat drop at Brock while wondering if the Pokemon breeder will ever change.

"Well anyway, I can't wait to see your hometown and hey Ash are you feeling okay?" commented Dawn "You look a little nervous."

"Nervous Dawn? Why would I be nervous" answer Ash, as he wipe off some sweat from his forehead.

"Oh don't worry Dawn, Ash is just excited to see Misty again" smirk Brock "Right Ash?"

"What? NO! Is just really hot out here that's all."

"Oh sure Ash, if you say so" teases Brock as he wink at Dawn

"Pi-Pikachu-Pi" Pikachu is excited to see Ash's favorite red hair too, it would be fun to see those two go at it again. Thought the mouse type Pokemon

"Hey Who's Misty" Ask Dawn, a little confuse at why Ash would be nervous to see her and why in the heck did Brock winked at her.

"Oh remember that fish lure that Ash was showing you?" Brock try to explain

"Yeah.....so?"

"That was a gift from her, you see those two know each other since like for forever and use to fight all time...Oh don't worry you'll understand when you see it"

"Okay whatever" say Dawn, still has no idea what Brock was talking about

"Hey can you guys hurry it up!" yell Ash about a mile away from the two "We're almost to Pallet Town"

"Coming Ash!"

It's a perfect summer day. With clear blue weather, scatter sky, perfect amount of breeze, and better yet for Ash, Pallet Town is right in his eye sight.

"Yeaaaa we're home!" yell Ash as he jump up in the air.

"I can't wait to see everyone back home"

"Pika-Pika!"

_Grrrrrrrrr......_

Ash's stomach moan as Dawn and Brock sweat drop in the background.

"...And maybe get something to eat, right Pikachu?"

"Pika-chu!" the Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"That Ash will never change." laugh Dawn

"Tell me about it" added Brock " Come to think of it, it has been long time since I been back to Pallet Town. I wonder how everything at Professor Oak is going?"

"Oh yeah, lets check out the Pokemon after lunch!"

"Wait a minute, you guys know Professor Oak" Dawn cuts in "The world famous Professor Oak who invented the Pokedex?"

"Yeah I guess he's pretty famous" Ash answer while messing his hair "What's the big deal I know him since I was a Kid."

"Are you kidding me Ash! He's the world famous Professor Oak, come on you guys you got to introduce me to him!" exclaim Dawn with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah sure we can do that right Ash?"

But before Dawn or Brock could see what had just happen, Ash had already rushes pass the two to his home. Hoping that his mom was in the middle of making lunch.

"Mom! Mom!Mommm! I'm Home!"

"Piki Pi Piki Chu!"

"Ohhh my little baby boy is finally home!"

"Mime! Mime! Mime"

"Have you been eating well?" Delia ask her only son as she hugs him "Have you been brushing your teeth? Catching new Pokemon? Changing a new you know what everyday?"

"Mom stop I can't breath!"

"Pika....." smile Pikachu, theres still no place like home

"Oh sorry sweetie is just that I really miss you" say Delia as she let go of Ash

"Mommm stop, I really miss you too but my friends are here. This is Dawn and you remember Brock right?" say Ash as he try to retain some oxygen for his head.

"Hey Mrs Ketchum is nice to see you again."

"Its nice to see you too Brock." smile Ash's Mom "and you must be Dawn right?"

"Yep! Is nice to finally meet you Mrs Ketchum"

"Oh the honor is all mine."

"Ohhhhhh Ashyy boyyyy!"

"Great, I know that voice. Is Gaa...."

"Come on Ash, don't tell me you forgotten about me" exclaim the brunette boy as he grab Ash's neck with his arm.

"Oh hey Gary, is nice to see you again." say Ash sarcastically, secretly wishing that the only person he wanted to see had show up like that one time.

"That's better Ash. If you didn't remember me then there would of been trouble to pay, I mean we only know each other since we were born."

"What ever Gary, so hows the Pokemon researcher thing going?"

"Well is not as exciting as Pokemon training I guess but I like it" answer Gary

"and beside," added Gary, "I was doing you a favor since we all know you'll never be half the trainer that I am."

"SHUT UP GARY! Don't forget I was the one who beat you back in the Johto League Championship..."

_Grrrrrrrr....._

Ash's stomach groan again to remind him that he haven't eaten anything since well....breakfast.

"Hey Mom can we eat now?" Ask Ash as everyone fell back.

"Pika-Pika" _That's my master._

"Not now sweetie, you got to go meet up with Professor Oak."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, I was suppose to take you to my grandpa's place."

"Buuut I'm hungry now!" whine the brown eyes Pokemon Trainer.

"Sorry sweetie, but first thing first" smile Delia "Beside you wouldn't want to miss your homecoming party."

"Wait a party?"

"That's right Ash," cut in Gary " My Grandpa is having a party for all current returning Pallet Town Pokemon Trainers."

"Cool! Come on guys let's go. Maybe we'll find food there" yell Ash excitedly as he run out the door

The gang walk over to Professor Oak's Lab as an family of Butterfrees fly by above them.

"Wow so this is the famous Oak's Lab" exclaim Dawn, "I still can't believe you guys know the famous Professor Oak!"

"I still don't understand what the big deal is, I know him since I was a kid." wonder Ash as he knock on the door.

"Why hello Ash, welcome back." say the Professor as he open the door

"Hey Professor Oak how you been?"

"Good! And I see your Pikachu is looking healthy."

"Pikachu!"

"And is nice to see you again Brock."

"Thanks Professor Oak," reply the Pokemon breeder "is good to be back to Pallet Town."

"Oh and who might you be young lady?" ask Professor Oak

"Hi I'm Dawn, and I'm travling with Ash and Brock in Sinnoh. It's a honor to meet you in person Professor."

"Well the honor is all my, come on in everyone."

Professor Oak lead the gang into the main room as a group of old faces were talking to each other happily.

They all stop as they saw Ash walk in

"Hey Ash how you been!" ask the brunette girl in red red t-shirt.

"Tracy, May, Drew, Max! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I see his manner still haven't change." commented the brunette's little brother

"Hey Ash! It been a while" say Tracey as he waive happily.

"Hey Brock!" exclaim everyone at the same time

"Hi ya fellas! how is everyone? Oh by the way this is Dawn."

"Hey Dawn!"

"Hey everyone!"

"Hey Pikachu!"

"Pika-chu!"

Ash of course was happy to see all of his old friends again, but was a little disappointed when he couldn't spot a certain red hair water Pokemon Trainer.

"Well look who's finally here"

_That voice...Hey! I know that voice!_

-To be Continue

**AN: **Well that's the first chapter, I should have second one up pretty soon. PLEASE PLEASE ALERT AND REVIEW!!


End file.
